Ich habe dir vertraut
by hebestreit
Summary: Lily und James sind verheiratet und haben einen Sohn. Doch sind sie glücklich?


Ich habe dir vertraut 

Ich sitze hier in der Küche und schaue meinem 18 Monate altem Sohn Harry beim Essen zu. Wer ich bin? Ich bin Lily Potter, geborene Evans. Vielleicht werdet ihr jetzt fragen: War das nicht die, die James Potter in Hogwarts widerstehen konnte? War das nicht die, die so glücklich verheiratet mit James Potter war? Und vielleicht werdet ihr fragen: Ist das nicht die, die von James Potter betrogen wird? (Ich weiß nicht, wer das alles weiß)

Ihr habt Recht, das ist alles richtig. Ich bin die Lily, die James Potter immer runtergemacht hat, die dann mit ihm zusammenkam und glücklich mit ihm verheiratet war. Und ich bin die Lily Potter, die von ihrem Mann betrogen wird.

James und ich waren wirklich glücklich verheiratet, wir waren glücklich zusammen. Unser Haus war ordentlich, ich habe gearbeitet, er hat gearbeitet und die Abende haben wir zusammen genossen. Dann wurde ich schwanger, und musste zu Hause bleiben. Das hat mich allerdings wenig gekümmert, denn ein paar Monate später wurde unser Sohn Harry geboren. Wir waren immer noch glücklich, auch wenn sich mit der Zeit ein wenig Routine in unsere Ehe einschlich. Ich bin zu Hause geblieben, habe mich um das Haus und Harry gekümmert, habe James verwöhnt.

Ja, man kann sagen, wir führten eine glückliche Ehe. Vielleicht hätten wir das alles so weiterführen können. Vielleicht... Natürlich musste James oft Überstunden machen, oder geschäftlich verreisen, so ist das nun mal. Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, aber ich habe ihm vertraut. Eine Zeit lang war er natürlich häufiger weg, und diese Phase ist auch jetzt wieder eingetreten. Aber ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, sondern war brav zu Hause und habe mich und Harry gekümmert.

So ging das bis vor etwa einem Monat. Vor einem Monat habe ich aufgehört ihm zu vertrauen. Vor einem Monat habe ich bemerkt wie er mich betrog. Dabei war ich erst so glücklich an dem Tag. Harry war im Haus herumgelaufen und hatte alles worauf er stieß, wie z. B. einem Tisch, einem Stuhl, den Kamin, richtig benannt. Natürlich nicht ganz korrekt in der Aussprache, aber wir wollen ja nicht kleinlich sein.

Nun, ich wollte James davon erzählen und apparierte ins Ministerium, selten tat ich so etwas, aber an diesem Tag wollte ich ein bisschen Freude in seinen Arbeitsalltag bringen.

Ich ging also direkt in sein Büro, ohne zu klopfen, und wollte gerade: „Hallo Schatz," rufen, als mir die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. James lag nicht gerade angezogen auf der Coach neben einer jungen Frau mit blonden Haaren, die er fest im Arm hielt und hin und wieder küsste. Die beiden hatten mich nicht bemerkt und schnell floh ich von diesem Ort. Ich habe James bisher nicht darauf angesprochen, er hat mir nichts erzählt. Er soll mir sagen, dass er mich betrogen hat, dann kann ich ihm wahrscheinlich verzeihen.

Aber bisher hat er mich nichts erzählt. Zwei Wochen war er angeblich auf Geschäftsreise, und sonst kam er spät abends nach Hause. Ich weiß nicht ob das stimmt, ich würde ihm gerne vertrauen, aber ich kann es nicht, nicht mehr. Und ich werde ihm nicht nachspionieren. Nein, er soll es mir selber sagen.

In diesem Haus hat sich in diesem Monat viel verändert. Ich versuche nicht mehr besonders ordentlich zu sein. Es muss schließlich nur für mich und Harry reichen. Es ist mir egal, ob James seinen Teil vom Bett macht, ob der Besenschrank gelüftet wird, sein Zauberstab poliert ist, oder seine Schuhe ihm selbst im Weg rumstehen. Das alles ist mir herzlich egal.

Abends stelle ich ihm kein Essen bereit, das habe ich sonst immer getan, früher habe ich mich um sein Wohlbefinden gesorgt, jetzt denke ich, er soll sich selbst etwas machen oder hungern. Früher hätte er mich bestimmt in ein Restaurant ausgeführt, wenn nichts zu essen da gewesen wäre, aber nicht nur ich habe mich verändert. Er hat damit angefangen, kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung nur sagen. Ich glaube aber kaum, dass ich mich verteidigen muss. Wer hat hier wen betrogen?

Dass Essen hat mir immer gezeigt, dass ich liebevoll an ihn denke, dass ich mir Mühe gebe für ihn. Aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich nicht mehr für ihn lebe, auch nicht mehr für mich, das ist schon lange vorbei. Nein, ich lebe nur noch für Harry.

Ich höre die Tür zuschlagen. Aha, ER ist angekommen. Ziemlich früh für seine Verhältnisse in letzter Zeit. Kurze Zeit später kommt er in die Küche, gibt Harry einen Kuss und lächelt mich nur kurz an. Ist das normal? Ich setze gekonnt ein Lächeln auf, blicke ihn jedoch ebenfalls nur kurz an. Früher hätte er mich in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich gezogen, aber die Leidenschaft ist verloren gegangen.

„Hamham!", fordert Harry mich auf.

„Wie heißt das?", frage ich streng. Ich verwöhne Harry nicht, ich lasse ihm auch nicht alles durchgehen, aber ich liebe ihn.

„Bita," sagt er. Immerhin, der Ansatz war schon mal da.

„Bitte," sage ich, grinse ihn an und schiebe ihm ein Brot auf den Teller.

Freudig beisst er hinein und sagt mampfend.

„Tinken, bide."

„Erst einmal Mund leer Machen, Zwerg," ich nenne ihn gerne Zwerg. Noch ist er kleiner als ich, und ich hoffe, dass das noch etwas länger so bleibt.

Ich merke wie James uns beobachtet, fahre aber normal fort. Ich muss ihm nichts beweisen.

Kurz darauf ist Harry fertig und steht auf. Ich hebe ihn aus dem Hochstuhl und er läuft aus der Küche. James schließt die Tür hinter ihm und legt dann einen Zauber darauf, dass keine Geräusche aus diesem Raum dringen. Fragend hebe ich eine Augenbraue.

James setzt sich wieder hin und guckt interessiert auf seine Hände.

„Ich...," setzt er an, doch dabei bleibt es zunächst. „Ich... muss mit dir reden."

Das war mich schon klar.

„Ich..." Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spiel.

„Du hast mich betrogen," sage ich also kühl.

Er starrt mich an und wird wütend. Das war das, was er hatte sagen wollen. Das weiß ich.

„Spionierst du mir etwa hinterher?", fragt er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Ich werde ebenfalls wütend.

„Du vertraust mir nicht," werfe ich ihm vor und stehe auf, „ Wahrscheinlich hast du mir nie vertraut. Aber ich habe dir vertraut, ich habe dir wirklich vertraut James. Dann habe ich dich gesehen, als ich dich besuchen wollte, mit einer Frau mit blonden Haaren, auf der Coach, vor vielleicht einem Monat. Ich habe dir vertraut James, aber vielleicht war das ein Fehler...

Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt? Will sie nicht mehr? Oder hast du herausgefunden, dass sie dich auch betrügt? Oder..."

„Nein," unterbricht er mich scharf und steht ebenfalls auf, „ Nein, sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich heiraten möchte."

Prompt zücke ich den Zauberstab, er weicht einen Schritt zurück. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, ich würde ihn verhexen, aber so tief bin ich nicht gesunken. Mein Herz hat er angeknackst als er mich betrogen hat, aber jetzt ist er zu weit gegangen, es ist gebrochen. ER hat eine andere. Und was habe ich? Erinnerungen, nur Erinnerungen... und Harry.

Lautlos packe ich meine und Harrys Koffer. Ich habe noch nicht über eine Scheidung nachgedacht, ich dachte wir könnten das alles wieder regeln. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass unsere Ehe so schwach ist. Aber mir war immer klar, wenn es so weit kommen sollte, und so weit ist es gekommen wenn man James Worte ernst nimmt, dass ich gehen würde. Und mit mir Harry.

Er kriegt das Geld, ich kriege Harry, das ist für mich gerecht. Ich öffne die Küchentür und will gerade Harry rufen, als ich ihn sehe. Eine junge, blonde Frau, ich weiß nicht ob es DIE junge, blonde Frau ist, aber es ist mir egal, hockt vor Harry und lächelt ihn warm an. Er erzählt ihr gerade etwas und lächelt dabei ebenfalls.

Ich hebe erneut meinen Zauberstab, und Harrys Koffer packen sich wieder aus. Mein Herz hat noch an einem Faden zusammengehalten, dieser Faden war Harry. Harry scheint sie zu mögen. Wenn er sie mag, wird er glücklich mit dieser Frau. Und das einzige, dass ich wirklich will, ist, dass Harry glücklich ist. Da stelle ich meine eigenen Ansprüche zurück, Harry soll glücklich sein.

Die Frau schaut auf, und unbewusst lächele ich sie an. Ich mag sie, ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich mag sie. Ihre freundliche Aura gefällt mir. Allerdings wird mein Lächeln auch ein wenig bitter. Jetzt habe ich tatsächlich alles verloren. Mein Zauberstab fällt auf den Boden. Meine gepackten Koffer vergesse ich, ich gehe zum Kamin, werfe Flohpulver hinein, stelle mich in den Kamin und sage klar und deutlich: „Hogwarts, Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum."

All das geschieht für mich wie im Traum, ich renne aus dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, es sind Ferien, und laufe zum höchsten Turm, dem Nordturm. Immer wieder sehe ich Harry lächelnd vor mir. Es ist wie ein Fluch, es geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. James hat einen Ersatz für mich gefunden, Harry hat einen Ersatz für mich gefunden. Warum finde ich keinen Ersatz für mich? Es klingt verrückt, ist es auch. Ich will einen Ersatz für mich. Einen richtigen Ersatz für diese leere Hülle. Aber nichts kann diese Hülle mehr ausfüllen, der Inhalt wurde weggeschmissen.

Oben weht ein kalter Wind, aber für mich ist er angenehm. Ich lehne mich an die Balustrade und blicke hinab in die Tiefe. Sie ist verlockend tief. Ich klettere auf das niedrige Steingeländer. Eigentlich wollte ich mich abstoßen und springen, eigentlich... Ich sehe wieder Harry vor mir, wie er die Fremde anlächelt. Aber diesmal bemerke ich einen Unterschied, in diesem Lächeln fehlt die Liebe, mit der er mich anlächelt.

Unbewusst klettere ich wieder hinab und lehne mich nur noch leicht über die Balustrade. Dann höre ich Schritte und sofort weiß ich wer das ist. Ich habe diese Schritte oft genug gehört. Und da steht er auch schon vor mir. James.

Er blickt mich an, und schaut kurz hinab, dann blickt er wieder mich an, doch ich zeige keine Zeichen von Verlegenheit. Soll er doch denken ich wollte mich umbringen, es macht keinen Unterschied.

„Lily, du hast da was falsch verstanden." Ich glaube, da konnte man nicht viel falsch verstehen. Das ist langweilig, gleich redet er wieder um den heißen Brei herum, aber ändern tut das nichts. Ich versuche gar nicht erst ihm zuzuhören, sondern will mich an ihm vorbeischieben und wieder hinabsteigen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr.

Aber er hält mich fest, lässt mich nicht gehen. Dann redet er weiter, bemerkt aber wohl, dass ich ihm nicht zuhöre.

„Lily, hör mir zu! Ich will dir das erklären." Seine Hand zuckt verdächtig.

„Ich will es aber nicht hören," sage ich gelangweilt und versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Dann schlägt er mich. Er trifft mich hart an der rechten Wange, und ich weiß, dass ein Handabdruck zu sehen ist. Er hat mich nie geschlagen, noch nie. Irgendwann ist immer das erste mal.

Ihm scheint nicht bewusst zu sein, was eben passiert ist, denn er fängt wieder an zu reden, aber diesmal höre ich ihm zu.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass mir, als Mary gesagt hat, dass sie mich heiraten will, klar geworden ist, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit betrogen und belogen habe. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich weiß nur noch, dass du dich so sehr um Harry gekümmert hast und kaum noch um mich. Ich weiß, das ist schwachsinnig. Aber ich habe mir eingeredet, dass du mich vernachlässigst, mich nicht liebst. Und alles schien seine Ordnung zu haben wenn ich nach Hause kam. Ich wollte etwas gegen diese Ordnung machen, ich wollte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich habe allerdings zum schlimmsten Mittel überhaupt gegriffen, ich habe dich betrogen.

Das Mädchen vorhin, ich habe ihr eine Stelle als Babysitterin bei uns angeboten, damit du wieder arbeiten kannst. Damit du wieder freier bist. Ich weiß, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du es tust. Aber bitte, verzeih mir!"

Ich blicke ihn kalt an. Ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich wirklich verziehen, wenn er mich nicht geschlagen hätte. Ich konnte ihm noch nie lange böse sein, und er war eben ehrlich zu mir, das weiß ich.

Aber er hat mich geschlagen, Hand an mich gelegt, mich verletzt oder wie man es eben beschreiben möchte. Langsam fasse ich mir an die Wange, sie kribbelt immer noch. Jetzt wird ihm auch bewusst was er getan hat, denn er blickt entsetzt auf seine Hand und murmelt: „Tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht."

Ich weiß, dass er es nicht wollte, aber er hat es getan. Und es geht nicht immer nach dem wollen und nicht wollen. Er hat mich geschlagen. Er kommt näher, versucht mir in die Augen zu schauen um zu sehen ob ich ihm verzeihe.

Ich will meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche holen, aber da ist nichts. Nur Papier, festes Papier, glattes Papier. Ich ziehe es heraus, es ist ein Foto. Ein Foto von James, Harry und mir, wie wir letztes Jahr Weihnachten zusammen gesungen haben. Glücklich lachen wir auf dem Bild in die Kamera und winken. Wir waren zu dritt. Ob man zu zweit auch so glücklich sein könnte?

Und ich weiß, ich habe ihm verziehen. Er weiß das auch. Er hat es bemerkt und umarmt mich. Zärtlich streicht er mir durchs Haar, und ich weine an seiner Schulter. Dann küsst er mich und blickt mir liebevoll in die Augen. Und dieser Blick ist wie ein Versprechen, genau wie der Kuss. Die alte Leidenschaft ist wieder da, und wir werden beide versuchen sie zu behalten, bis an das Ende. Für immer und ewig.


End file.
